Stalked
by Mark 61
Summary: Someone is after Madison Rayne. Can she and Jake Reed figure out what is going?
1. Chapter 1

Stalked

Someone is after Madison Rayne. Can she and Jake Reed figure out what is going?

"It never ceases to amaze me how little some people pay attention to what goes on around them Sure late at night some dark street with no else around people are smart enough look around make sure some mugger or worse isn't about to attack but middle of the day doing some shopping you could even miss a coworker," the person thinks watching Madison Rayne coming out of a dressing room trying on a new dress. "Oh that looks very nice on her. Than again very things wouldn't look good on her. Amazing how regained her figure after having that baby." He thinks pulling out his phone and snapping a few pictures. "See you later Madison," He says softly as she heads back into the dressing room.

#Break#

Bobby Roode has just regained the TNA world title at the last Pay Per View.I watched backstage as he was out in the ring to mock the fans who hated him even more than the last time he had it. "And this time I'm going to hold even longer than I did the last time no one can…" I single to the sound guy to play music. "NO NO NO!" I hear Roode yelling as I walk out on the ramp. "Hey Bobby I got some news for you. See a very long time ago I walked away from that title. And than this other time I won this tournament that made me the king of TNA and that promised me a title shot…" "Your not getting a title shot. Not at me," Bobby yells. "Oh yes I am. Hulk signed off on it Dixie gave her blessing so Bobby your first title defense in against me," I say. The fans cheer loudly and than start to chant my name. "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Bobby screams witch only leads to louder chanting. "Now folks I love hearing my own name but I got a better one so lets all chant real loud now NEXT WORLD CHAMP! NEXT WORLD CHAMP!" I say and the fans repeat.

"I am the champ. I'm not gong to lose my title," Roode yells. I head down to the ring and get in it. "Yes Bobby you are the champion and you must defend your title," I say. Roode has that look of you got me there. "It does't matter Reed because I have been looking to kick your ass for a long time. And than I can prove I am better than you," Roode yells. "Bring it," I say. Hulk Hogan's music starts to play and the GM makes his ways out. "I see the TNAManics are really digging the big title match we have set. But let me make this clear it doesn't matter who wins this match because if you world champion your the hood piece of this company and they are coming for you so I am going to make sure going into this match you are both tested," Hogan says. "What the hell are you talking about?" Roode yells. "Your both going to have big matches the next few weeks," Hogan says. Roode starts to freak out again and stomps around the ring. He thank looks down at the belt and than charges trying to get me with the belt I duck and than hit him with a kick to the gut and than pick him up on my shoulders. Roode manages to escape and than bails out of the ring after getting the belt.

#Break#

Madison was in the knockout's dressing room. She was getting ready to leave for the day. She exits the room. "Hey Madison fan mail," One of the backstage workers says handing her a box "Thanks," Madison says opening it. Its a two red roses with a note. "You will be mine," She says reading the note. A cold chill goes down her a deep breath she throws the box away in a nearby trash can. Jake rounds the corner and smiles at her. "Hey beautiful," He says coming up her. "You ready to go," she says trying to sound calm. "You ok?" Jake asks knowing something is off. "Yeah I'm fine," She says. "Did something happen you seem upset," Jake says. "Jake I'm fine," Madison says forcefully. "Alright sorry. Let me get my bag and we can leave," Jake says. "Ok," Madison says.

Madison watches him to the male dressing room. Suddenly Madison feels someone put there arm on here. "Hey baby," Bully rays says breather on her. "Jackass," Madison says before kicking him in the balls. Jake comes running out of the locker room. "What's going on out here?" Jake asks. "That bitch is crazy oh god my balls," Bully says. "What did he do?" Jake asks. "He grabbed me," Madison says. "It was a joke… it hurt even worse," Bully says. "Serves your right jackass," Jake says about to kick Bully in the head. "Jake lets go," Madison says. "Sure," he says.

#Break#

Back at home Madison in checking on Hope. If there is one thing Madison I have in common its the fact our daughter can always put a smile on our faces. I wish I could get her to open up about what is bothering her. Something really got to her even before that stupid ape Bully Ray showed up. I hear the nursery door close and Madison comes down the stars. "Hey I'm going to get ready for bed," She says. "Madison are you sure you don't want to talk?" I asks. "I"m just tired Jake," Madison says. "Alright good night. Love you," I say. "Love you to," Madison says before heading back up the steps. I head into the living room and turn on Fuel TV to watch some old UFC but I can't stop thinking about Madison.

Over on the mantle there is a photo of Madison Hope and I in Omaha after my rematch with King Mo. Just one of the many time lately Madison has helped me. I just hope she will let be there for her at some point.

#Break#

The person was parked outside of Jake and Madison's house. "Do you feel safe Madison. Here at home with big bad Reed there to protect you? But do you really think he could save you from me? See you soon beautiful," the person thinks before driving off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Note- I hope everyone is enjoying this story I am going for something different with this one. Please review.**

**The person that was after Madison was in there own apartment. The little note he had sent was just step one. He was going to draw this out slowly he wasn't sure if Jake knew about it or if Madison was foolish enough to think it was just a one time thing. After all people in public eye had to deal with stuff like that hell it had happened once or twice in TNA some freak had sent something up setting to one of the Knockouts. But he was going to take it even further. He had taken a a number of photos of Madison lately and now he placing some selected shots to send to her. He also had printed s photo of her from one of the KO's photo shots it was a rather racy photo of her in white lingerie and he had written on it "you will wear this for me soon." Putting them all the envelop the person was off to drop it off.**

**#Break#**

**I was watching a few of Roode's old matches. The guy was one of the best in the business right now. He was also always willing to what ever it took to win. Hell the guy smashed a beer bottle on his best friend's head. Several guys had said over the years Roode was the person that could have worked in era in wrestling. The match with AJ ends with Roode getting the pin and I turn off the TV. "See anything you could use?" Madison asks. "Yeah don't let him near bottles," I say. She's seems calmer but I can't get her to open about what got her so upset at the taping. Maybe I am just over thinking this. Maybe it was just Ray. "Madison you know I have to do all this before the bell stuff and Dixie wants you and Hope in it since they want to talk everything I went through after giving up the title the last time I had it," I say. "Sounds fine by me I can't wait to see Hope make her TV debut," Madison says. "Speaking of TV since its Open Fight Night I am thinking about calling out Bully Ray," I say. "Jake you have enough to worry about right now. Last week is over and done with," Madison says.**

**"Madison I don't how to say this…I think something bigger is going on here and I am worried. If you want to talk to me about it I am there for you," I say. Hope starts to cry and Madison heads upstairs to get her. Well I tried my phone starts to ring. I go over to get it. "Hello." "Look Reed we need to talk," Bobby Roode says. I got to change my number. "What do you think we need to talk about?" I ask Roode. "Do you really think you can trust Hogan?" Roode asks. "More than I can trust you Bobby," I reply. "Look Reed you have your issues with Hogan hell he fired you…" "He fired me when? Oh yeah I remember that strange times," I say. "Will you stop joking around," Roode yells. "Look Roode I have things to do," I say annoyed. "Look I just want to talk to you in public let me plead my case," Roode says. "Fine what ever," I say before hanging up.**

**I head up to Hope's room and see Madison holding Hope. "Its ok. No more tears," Madison says to Hope. "How is she doing?" I ask. "She fine now," Madison says. "Good," I say. Hope is fine but I'm not sure about her mother still.**

**#Break#**

**"Working for a major wrestling company meant you had to a lot more than just wrestle you have to make stupid little personal appearances like this one at a Direct Auto office," he thought. Brooke Tessmacher was on her phone prattling on about her plans for the evening. A chair shot to the back of the head would hurt less than to her go on and on and on. "Alright guys we are ready for you," The person running this thing said. He pasted a smile on his face. "Great gotta love meeting the fans," He said. He could play anyone he wanted for fools until he was ready. Heading the table he and Brooke were set to spend the next few hours at he had to wonder had Madison confessed what had happened to Jake. Or was she holding it all in. He debated if at someone point he should give Jake a call see what he could figure out.**

**Jake would be tough to play but he could pull it off. He would be careful but he could get it done. Ask about the kid first let Jake show off a few pictures than move it to Madison. Hell maybe he could even convince Jake to let him look after her when he was dealing with Roode.**

**#Break#**

**It was just Madison and Hope at the house. Madison was feeding Hope lunch. Jake was off working out and that was being filmed for the Before the Bell segment on his title match. The title match was what Jake needed to focus on right now. Why Jake didn't talk about it much she knew he really regretted giving up the world title. In some way it would be the final thing he could get back after his last melt down. Besides some stupid note was not anything to freak out about. It wasn't the first time some one had taken things to far. She had gotten a number of threats during her run on top of the Knockouts Division. The always stopped after one or two.**

**"All done," Madison says after putting the last spoonful into Hope's mouth. Whipping her face Madison took her out of the of high chair. And than put her standing on the floor. "Come on princess lets go check the mail," Madison says taking her hand and leading her outside to the mailbox. Opening it she handed Hope the mail and the little girl ran back to the house. The only thing Madison hadn't let Hope take was a rather large envelop that Madison kept tucked under her arm. Madison got in the house and saw Hope had dropped the mail and was now playing with a ball. Picking up the mail and putting it all on the counter she went to play with her daughter.**

**After a while Hope started to yawn and Madison put her down for a nap and than headed down to finally take a look at the mail she got to the big envolp and opened it. "Oh my god," Madison says seeing the pictures of her. PIcture of her shopping, jogging even one of from when she was trying on a dress at the mall. And one final one of her from a photo shot with another taunting note on it. Madison felt a fear like she had never felt before.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Jake was in the ring as Bobby Roode made his entrance. Roode had the TNA title belt on his shoulder. "You have to wonder what Bobby Roode has planned in this meeting," Mike Tenay says. "Jake I just want to say thank you for meeting with me," Bobby says actually sounding genuine. "Alright Bobby out with out," Jake says. Bobby takes a moment to gather his thoughts. "Jake do you remember when Hulk Hogan first showed up in TNA and how the first thing he did was fire you?" Roode asks. "Gee Bobby I had blocked that out until now," Jake says sarcastically. "Jake you and I have a lot in common we have both given for everything for this company and get nothing in return. We shouldn't be fighting we should team up hell knowing Hogan he is planning to get rid of us now," Roode says. "So what do you want Roode we work together and I give up my title shot," Jake says. "This is bigger than a title shot this is about our careers think about it Jake, Hogan didn't just fire you he tried to destroy you when you came back. Hell play the video," Roode yells.**

**On the big screen a video of Hogan and Jake's history plays. "Cut the crap off," Jake yells. "Jake think about you daughter," Roode says. "Oh that's not a good idea," Mike says. "Be very careful what you say next," Jake says. "Jake you have to understand, I'm a father too," Bobby says. "And last year we heard you wife say barely been home since winning the title," Mike says in disgust. "Roode you better make a point," Jake says. "My point is Reed you and aren't that different. We should team up to take this company back," Roode says. "Bobby your a little late I already did that," Jake says. "Has anything really changed?" Roode asks.**

**Hogan's music starts to play and the GM comes out. "You know Manics I can't believe the trash Roode is spewing. But Roode I can tell you are scared of losing that title to Jake Reed," Hogan says as the fan cheers. "I'm not afraid of anything Hogan," Roode yells. "Well Roode as I said last week you and Reed are going to be tested. And this being open fight night I have plenty of people wanting to call you out," Hogan says. "Sounds fine by me boss," Jake says. "So Roode you are going to face Big Bad Bully Ray. And Reed your going to face Austin Aries," Hogan says.**

**#Break#**

**Madison was getting ready for a match she placed the tiara on her head. Her nerves had been shot for the last few days. She just needed on to focus now she was still hopeful this would just stop. She opened the door and the camera man was waiting for her. "Madison can we get your thoughts on tonight's match?" He asks. "Yeah sure," she says. "Ok rolling in five four three two one… Madison Rayne tonight you are taking part in the Gutcheck what are your thoughts on the girl getting here chance tonight?" "Once upon time that was me with just one chance to impress but here the thing that night the girl I was wrestling didn't cut me any slack so I am sure as hell won't cut this girl any," Madison says.**

**As Madison is talking her stalker watched her. He was just one of several people out in the hall right now. "Madison can we also get you pick on upcoming world title match?" The idiot asks trying to be cute. Madison laughs I can tell she is putting on an act. Talking to Jake earlier it was clear he knew something was up not what. "Well of course Jake is going to win. Bobby just going to try and run scared all night," Madison says. Bobby Roode at the second is passing by. "Oh you think that's cute?" Roode yells. A look of fear comes across Madison face as he grabs. "I'm the world champion show me some damn respect," Bobby yells at her. Now might be a good time to play hero…**

**"Roode you son of a bitch get your hands off her," Jake yells coming down the ramp. Roode backs up. Jake has a fire in his eyes. Once Roode has left Jake turns to tend to Madison it was kind of sweat and a clue to how weak Reed really was.**

**#Break#**

**"Are you alright?" I ask Madison. "Yeah I'm fine," she says. I can see there is actually a big mark on her arm from where he grabbed her. I see several people look at us. "Don't you people have something to do," I yell and that clears the hall. "Ouch," Madison says. "Lets get that checked out please," I say. "Alright," Madison says I can tell she is really in pain. "Madison come on its time," Bruce Pritchard says walking up to us from the TV truck. "Bruce she is…" "I don't want to hear it she either goes now or I will fine someone else. And since she has been asking more for more TV time I kind of find it strange she wants to pull out," Bruce says. Man this guy can be an asshole. "I'm going," Madison says pulling away from me. I can hear JB doing the introduction for Gut Check. "Sassy Stephie this is you Gut Check," JB says.**

**I head for the monitor I have heard of this girl she is growing a great reputation on the Indy scene and she is pretty dangerous. And she is going focus in on that bad arm. Madison's music starts to play and she makes her entrance doing her smile and wave. "Can you believe Bobby Roode going after Madison like that?" I hear Mike Tenay to Taz. "That was pretty low," Taz agrees. As Madison climbs into the ring and Stephie kicks her right in the head as Madison climbs in. I am getting worried sure a loss wouldn't destroy Madison's career but this could be a set back and take her out of the Knockouts title picture. Stephie hits a big suplex and going for a big cover Madison kicks out right away.**

**Stephie pulls Madison up again for and hits an inverted DDT and than hits a elbow drop and than in a sleeper. Madison tries to fight her way out only to get pulled back down by her hair. "Oh come on," I yell. The referee warns Stephie. "Gotta give her credit on the aggression," Taz says. Stephie than stomps on Madison bad arm and than goes for an arm bar. Madison gets to the ropes and the hold is broken and Madison rolls out of the ring.**

**"She's not doing to well," Austin Aries says coming up to me. "Not now Aries," I say. "Fine Reed but your not going to do any better," Aries says. Back in the ring I can see Madison hitting a big takedown. And than pulling the girl up and hit a gut wrench suplex. Stephie is rocked and than charges at Madison witch allows Madison to hit a big boot and than Rayne drop and gets the cover for the win.**

**#Break#**

**He watched on another monitor. Madison had managed to pick up the win. She truly was a very talented wrestler. Watching her hold her arm as she left you could tell she was in real pain. Look over at the entrance I see Madison being led to the trainer's room by Jake. A dark idea comes into his mind. It would be risky but if he moved quick he could do it. He would also be smart in the off chance he was caught. He headed to the Knockouts dressing room. It was empty right now and Madison's purse was on a table he open it and found her wallet and than pulled out a picture of her and Jake and than he tore it apart before returning everything back to where it was and than left the locker room. Madison things was only get worse for you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I insisted to Madison that she get her arm checked out. "Kind of funny having you in here Jake and not being the one I have to tend to," the trainer says. "If that's your idea of funny don't quit your day job," I respond. "So how do I look?" Madison asks. "I think its fine just keep this ice pack on it," He says. "Great now I can out of here," Madison says getting up to leave. "Thanks for the help Bill," I say following her out. Roode already won his match as usual with a cheap shot. I still had my match with Aries to go as the main event. I can actually hear Aries doing an interview right now. "Now I beat Bobby Roode for the title to end his first title reign and some how Jake Reed gets the first shot on his second title reign. It just doesn't make sense. I'm the greatest man that ever lived and Jake Reed is the Irish dumbass that for some reason keeps getting chances he shouldn't. So Hulk Hogan the GM wants him tested well I say Jake Reed fails the A Double test I get his title shot," Aries says. Jeff Hardy walk into the shot. "You know Aries I kind of get what you are saying but since it was Roode that cheated to steal my world title if anyone has an issue with someone else getting a title shot its me," Jeff says. I just block out the rest of there little argument I am getting a title shot that is all that matters and right now two other guys aren't my concern Madison is. "I am going to get changed," Madison says. "Alright," I says watching her head into the KO dressing room. I should go get changed and warmed up my match but I can't help but worry.**

**#Break#**

**Aries was making his entrance. "Can you believe this man earlier Taz? How can anyone argue against Jake Reed getting a world title shot?" Mike asks. "Well Mike as I often say if your not here to be world champion than get out but Hulk Hogan is the one making the calls and he is giving the world title shot to Jake Reed," Taz says as Jake's music starts. "And his oppoinitte from Omaha Nebraska he is the Omaha Outlaw Jake Reed."Jake jumps into the ring and Aries gets right in his face. The referee forces Aries back. Aries shoves Stifler aside and gets right back into Jake's face and than Aries spits in Jake's face. Jake punches Aries in his and the referee calls for the bell. "Is he insane?" Mike says as Jake ties up Austin and than picks him up for a power slam. Aries rolls out of the ring and staggers around. Jake takes off his ring jacket while Aries is on the outside.**

**Austin gets back in the ring the two men circle one another. They locks up and this time Aries forces Jake back into corner and than chops him and than knees Jake and hits a belly to belly suplex and covers count of one, Jake kicks out. Aries puts Jake up and hits a forward Russian legsweep and than a rolling elbow. Aries gets up and to taunt Jake here lays to the ropes and waves at Jake as he stands up. Once Jake stands Aries climbs to the top and goes for a double sledge hammer but Jake hits a drop kick into Aries' stomach. Aries crashes to ground and grabs his midsection. Both men stand Jake hits a running forearm right to Aries' face. Aries gets up and Jake hits a flying lariat that knocks Aries out of the ring.**

**Jake goes out after him and pulls Aries up and whips Aries into the guard rail. Jake charges and tackles Aries. He than climbs back into the ring to break the count before going back after Aries. Austin is crawling around the ringside and is finally able to stand jumps off the apron hitting a big knee. "Well Mike I think Aries is having any doubts about why Jake Reed is getting this title shot erased," Taz says. Jake tosses Aries back into the ring. "I don't think anything could stop Jake Reed right now," Mike says.**

**#Break#**

**Madison was watching the match in the Knockouts dressing room. "Come on Jake," She thought. "I don't think anything could stop Jake Reed," she heard Mike Tenay say. Jake threw Aries back into the ring and hit his springboard double stomp. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw the door open and than the lights went out. Before she knew what was happening some one on top of her. A glove hand covered here mouth. "Hello Madison," A voice said. It sounded like the same thing the Aces and Eights had used when they were still around. "I know you have gotten all my messages. Its very rude to ignore them," The person says. to her. Madison tries to fight away but the person is to strong. "Madison you know what really turned me on when you used to scream come on do it for me," He says letting go of her mouth.**

**Madison lets out a huge panicked scream. The person pulls her up and shoves her into a wall before running out. Madison keeps on screaming. James Storm comes in. "What the hell is going on?" Madison just keeps on screaming.**

**#Break#**

**Aries and Jake had the momentum of the swing back and forth but Jake had regained control and had locked in the Hangman's Clutch. Suddenly loud screaming could be heard and on the video screen you could see security checking on Madison. Jake lets go of the hold and goes to run but Aries gets up and kicks the ropes and Jake as trying to climb through. Aries grabs Jake and hits the brain buster and than the 450. Aries covers count of one count of two count of three. "What is the hell is going on," Taz says.**

**#Break#**

**I get up and roll out of the ring even as Aries celebrates but I run so fast I don't think even Bolt could catch me. I push through the people I see Dixie and Hulk. I ignore them and see one of the trainers checking out Madison. "Jake," she says. I actually knock the guy aside. "Are you alright? What happened?" I yell. Madison is just crying. "What the hell happened?" I yell getting mad so many damn people standing around not one answer**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**He was amazed at how easy it had all been. Getting away from the rest of roster. "It helped most people had checked out for the day," He thought. Still though the whole event had thrilled him. The look of pure fear in Madison's was the best part. After leaving he managed to change quickly and even worked his way back to KO locker room to watch what is going on. "Will everyone just back off," Reed yelled as he led Madison out of the room. "Jake we need to find out what happened," Dixie Carter says. Jake ignores her and just keeps taking Madison to the car or where ever. He had seen that look on Jake's face before it was the "I will take care of this my way" look. He had to fight the urge to smile. Reed was powerless here and he was only getting started.**

**#Break#**

**The TNA post show went on the air. "A very disturbing scene just off to my left. Folks we have no idea what happened but Madison she is very upset," JB says at a loss for words. He looks at the camera looking for some kind of cue from the producers. "I have known Madison a long time something extreme had to happen. Jeff…" JB says as Jeff Hardy walks into the shot. "Man JB what happened?" He asks. "I have no idea I was getting ready for this and was watching the match did you see anything?" JB asks. "No man…" At this point Austin Aries enters the shot. "Typical I win the main event give Jake Reed a wrestling lesson and you JB are interviewing someone else," Aries says. "Austin to be fair something…" "What could more important than the greatest man that ever lived exposing Jake Reed as a fraud," Austin says before walking off. "Lets take a break we will try to figure out what is going," JB says.**

**When the show returns Bobby Roode is yelling at JB. "I just want to make this clear I had nothing to do with this. I know everyone anytime anything goes wrong they want to blame me but I did nothing. Hell I even say the guy run off," Bobby yells. "Wait you saw someone?" JB asks. "Yeah guy in black ran out of the room next thing I know she is freaking out but JB I had nothing to do with it," Roode says.**

**#Break#**

**I got Madison back home and asked Mrs. McCain if she minded putting Hope down since Madison and I had to talk. God bless that woman she saw Madison was upset and agreed and didn't feel the need to pry. Madison was in the bed room. "Madison what happened please tell me," I say. "Some man came into the dressing room and threatened me," She says breaking down. I take her hand. "Could you see what he looked like?" "No he was in a mask and his voice was disguised," She says. "Ok Madison was there anything that stood out that you could have seen," I say trying to be gentle. "No Jake he was covered from head to toe," She says starting to cry. "Ok, ok stay calm," I say hugging her. She starts to calm down and I hate to this but I have to keep pressing. "Madison is there anything going on lately that might be linked to what happened today?" I ask.**

**She makes a face I know there is something there. "I've been getting these message," Madison says. And than she tells me everything the note the day she low lowed Bully Ray the photos from a few days ago. "Why didn't you tell me?" I ask. "I thought it would go away and didn't want to worry you with the title match coming up," Madison says. "Forget the stupid title match. Madison you and Hope mean more than some shot a title even the world title. And as many times as you have been there for me never think I can't be there for you," I say. "I'm so scared," Madison says. "I know but I am going to some how some way figure out who is behind this and stop them," I say to her. "Are all the doors locked?" She asks. "Yes but I will go check," I say. "I'm going to go check on Hope she says.**

**I see Mrs. McCain out since Hope is asleep finally and than I check every door and window and arm the alarm.I look out each window checking to see anything that isn't as it should be but it just looks the same it always does. I head back upstairs and see Madison watching Hope sleep. "Everything is all locked up," I say. "Thanks," she says never looking up from Hope. Who ever this guy is he is going to learn you don't mess with my family and if you do you are going to pay. Eventually Madison called it a night and headed for bed I headed downstairs I took out a note booked and started making a list of suspects. Like I said no one messes with my family**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**"What happened last night can never happen again. Someone came into this building and attacked one of our employees," Dixie Carter says angrily. "Is there conformation on this guy Roode saw?" Hogan asks. After last night Dixie had demanded the entire board meet. Bruce Pritichard stood up. "James Storm confirmed that he did see someone in black run off and that is why he went to check on Madison," he says. "We are back on Lockdown now. No one gets in that isn't supposed to be in this building," Hogan says. "One of us has to call Jake and Madison and see if she can tell us anything," Dixie says.**

**#Break#**

**The stalker had just finished re-watching Impact on his DVR. It was a great pleasure for him to watch everyone being so confused about what happened. The best part had been everyone missing the point so many had though the attack had been part to get to Jake about his title shot. So many people thought it had to be Roode. On the post show JB had point blank stated his bellfe that giving out the information on the person in black was an attempt cover up his crime. If they only knew there was much more going on here than just a title shot.**

**#Break#**

**I barley slept since I was going over suspects the simple truth is I over thought everything and pretty much named everyone on the roster hell I even put Gail Kim down. Drinking coffee to try and wake I toss the damn note book I was using aside. Madison comes into the kitchen in her robe. "Morning… how are you?" I ask. "I'm ok," Madison say getting her own cup of coffee. I don't know how to do this folks should I press and ask if she remembered anything else or not press to press things and upset her. Simple truth is Madison and are still getting to know each other. With Traci I would know how she would handle it and what she would want me to do.**

**Suddenly Madison who is looking out the rear window drops her coffer cup. "There is someone in the back," She yells. I jump up. "Madison…Madison its Troy the lawn guy," I say see who it is. "What?" She says still upset. "Its Troy from Sunset Lawns calm down," I say holding her. "I'm sorry," She says. "Its ok," I say trying to calm her. Troy looks into the window to see what is going on but I wave him off. She is still shaking. I lead her over to a chair so she can sit down. I also close the blinds to give us some privacy. "Why is this happening to me?" She asks. "Madison I had no idea how scared you must be but I swear to I will keep you safe," I say.**

**"How? Jake you have no idea who is doing this they got into the Impact Zone and out," Madison says in tears. "I will figure this out Madison because this person will make some kind of mistake some kind of clue. And when they do I will make them pay," I say. She stays silent for moment and than just says. "I should go get Hope up." She leaves and I clean up the broken coffee cup. Who this was was going to pay some how some way. I was going to tear the Impact Zone apart I don't care what it cost me anymore. I never wanted to see fear in Madison's face again.**

**#Break#**

**The Stalker had a very good week. He had arrived to work extremely early just to watch the mayhem go down getting of the car he saw the camera crew approaching a car. Reed got out he was alone. "Jake, Dixie and Hulk want to see you," one person says. "Don't care," He replies blowing them. "You know Dixie said she won't run around the Impact Zone half cocked is she had to she would remove you from the title match with Roode," the same guys says. "Don't care," Reed said again.**

**He had to fight not to smile It was clear Reed was infuriated he wasn't thinking right. He wondered if Madison was at the house or was some where else. Some where where Jake thought she would be safe. He unloaded his bad and pondered if there was some way to find. There wasn't unless he wanted to tip his hand and he wasn't ready for that. And even if he could some how find out there was no way to get away from the Impact Zone and to where ever she was with out being missed.**

**#Break#**

**A video recap of what happened last week had started Impact. Jake's music played and he stormed down to the ring. "Taz I have gotten to know Jake very well over the years and what happened last week he is not going to let stand," Mike says. Jake gets a microphone and looks dead into the camera before speaking. "Who ever you are where ever you are I will find you and I will make you pay! Now I have been warned that that management doesn't want me to anything to rash. Rash? Someone attacked my family what would you have me do," Jake says as Hogan's music starts to play. Hogan comes out and gets in the ring. "Reed I understand why you are upset but I have to keep control so I am asking you man to man to let TNA management handle this. We will find out who did this and take care of it," Hogan says. "Do you remember when Aces and Eights went after Brooke? If some had told you to let them handle it what would have been your reaction," Jake says angrily.**

**"Jake's dead on," Taz says "Jake I get your point but it's my job to keep order in TNA. I can't have you running around trying to beat a confession out of everyone you think might know something. And you have a world title shot coming up," Hogan says. "I'll worry about my title shot and speaking of witch Bobby I think you have a few question to answer," Jake says turing away from Hogan. "Look Jake I am begging you let me handle this I will find out who attacked Madison and they will pay," Hogan says. Jake is about to speak when Bobby Roode's music play. Roode comes out in a suit with the TNA world title on his shoulder. Roode has a microphone. "Hogan its alright I am willing to talk. As I said last week I had nothing to do with the attack on Madison Rayne. I saw that person that did it," Roode says as he makes his way down to the ring.**

**Roode gets into the ring. "Jake I have a family of my own and there the old saying about the code key part of the code you don't go after another man's family. Reed I know how mad you must be. Now I saw tis guy I am willing to tell you everything I can," Roode says. "Mike would you believe him?" Taz asks. "I'm not sure," Mike says. "But let's be honest Jake there is one man that had a reason last week to do anything and that is Austin Aries," Roode says just as Aries music starts to play. "That is a load of crap," Aries yells. "Hey you were the one that said he shouldn't be number one contender," Roode says. "You think I would…"**

**"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jake yells. Both men do. "See Aries I have every reason to believe you did something and Roode I talked to Storm he saw a guy in black but he didn't see you," Jake says getting in Roode's face. Roode shoves Jake back and hits Aries. Aries shoves Jake and Jake slugs him. Jake turns back around and Roode spears him. Jake gets up and punches Roode. Security comes out and breaks the three men up. Jake breaks free and hits Roode. Jake turns around and gets hit by a running drop kick by Aries. Roode has the belt and hits Aries. before leaving. "Its total chaos," Mike yells.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**"Roode," I yell kicking a door trying to find him. AJ runs up to me. "Jake you need to calm down," He yells at me. "Don't tell me to calm down.. What if it had been Wendy there is no way in hell you'd be calm," I say to him. "Jake do you have evidence Roode has anything to do with this?" AJ asks. "No that's why I'm not limiting it to Roode hell I don't even know if it was someone on the roster but I am going to do what ever it takes to find out who did it," I yell. I kick open another door where RVD is standing. "Dude calm down," He yells. "Get out of my way," I say. "Hey dude I get your upset but show me a little damn respect," RVD says. "Look Rob I got to much on my plate right now but I do remember you have a habit of making things personal with me," I say. AJ pulls me away. "Jake you can't go around accusing everyone on the roster," AJ yells at me. "Tell you what AJ back the hell off," I yell. "No I'm not going to back off because if it had been Wendy and I was running around like a jackass you'd be trying to stop me," AJ says. I hate when make sense like that. "AJ I've got to handle this my way," I say. AJ runs a hand through his hair trying to think. "Look Jake this isn't going to get you anywhere. Just running around going after everyone is doing nothing lets focus," AJ says. Again he makes sense. "Alright fine I'll focus on Roode and Aries," I say.**

**#Break#**

**"You have got to get him under control," Bobby Roode yells at Hulk Hogan in his office. "Look champ I don't want Reed to tear you apart at least until the PPV but hell you have been here longer than anyone you know what Reed is like," Hogan says. "This isn't fair I didn't attack her. Storm has to be lying maybe he's did it," Roode spouts out. "Because Roode there is no way he could have changed out of that black outfit and into his own clothes in such a short amount of time," Hogan says. "Well I didn't do it either," Roode insists. "Look its best if you get out of here," Hogan says. "Fine by me," Roode says heading for the door. He open it up and Jake is standing there. "Look out champ," Taz says on commentary. Jake punches Roode right in the face knocking him down. Roode falls back up and against Hogan's desk. "Alright Roode time to talk. You have one chance to convince me you weren't apart of the attack on Madison start talking," Jake yells. "Because I've been on your bad side after attack a woman in your life. I'm never making that mistake again," Roode says. "Alright tell me about this guy you saw," Jake yells. "Reed get off him," Hogan orders. Jake ignores him. "He had hood or something on he wasn't super tall maybe about your height," Roode says.**

**Security runs in and pulls Jake off. "Alight get him out of here I want him out of this building," Hogan yells. "Yeah you have such a great success rate kicking me out in the past," Jake says. Security starts to shove Jake out of the the building. "Jake your out of control I told you to let me handle this," Hogan yells. "Alright you want me out tonight I'll leave but either get out of my way or I'll knock you out of it. Its not about a damn title or even a job its about protecting someone I love," Jake says. "You can't do this. You have to let me handle this," Hogan says. "Handled it like you took care of Aces and Eights my daughter will be off to college by the time you figure it out," Jake yells as he is shoved out of the door.**

**#Break#**

**I head for my car having nothing else to do. "Hey Reed," I hear James Storm yelling as he exits the building. "I think we need to talk," Storm says. "Yeah we do," I say. "I heard what Roode said and he's not lying the guy is was wearing a hood. But one thing I saw that he didn't it was shiny," Storm says. "Shiny?" I ask. "Yeah when the light hit it there was a shine kind of like AJ's," Storm says. "So it was like pleather?" I ask. "Yeah it was and I thinking if this person hand it mad for them it might be worth your while to check with the various gear makers," Storm says. He's right there are really only a handful of wrestling gear makers and if this person had that built by one of them I might be able to track it down that way. "Thanks Storm," I say walking away and pulling out my phone. Figure there is no better place to start than the guy that makes my own gear. "Hey Matt I need to know if you made any plain black hoods for anyone else in TNA?" I say leaving a message.**

**#Break#**

**The stalker laughed watching as Reed was kicked out of the Impact Zone. "He's so far off he will never figure it out until its to late. Hell Reed was such a idiot and so single minded he would lock in on Roode for the next few weeks and get no closer. Hell no one had any idea it was him after all he Reed and Madison had barely any ties in TNA. He was going to kick Reed's ass and maybe get a little from Madison. After all he a very good looking man and Madison had some pretty questionable things over the years to get to the top and that was where he was heading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Note this chapter will be told in Madison's POV instead of Jake's.**

**I was up in the bedroom when I heard something. "Jake?" I say. The lights go out. "Jake," I yell. Suddenly someone has there arms around me. "Hello Madison," That voice I know that voice it him again. "Your not safe Madison. Not here in your home. Not at the Impact Zone not anywhere," He says to me as I start to scream trying to fight my way away from him. But he just throws me down on the bed. I scream and kick but he pins me down. "NO NO NO!" I yell over again as he start to shake me.**

**"Madison," Jake says as I wake up. I hug him. "Its ok your safe," he says holding me. "When is this going to end," I say in tears. He turns on the light as we both sit up. "You want to talk about it?" He asks. "Just like all the other ones I am alone and than he shows up and I can't get away," I say. Jake takes a deep breath I can tell he wishes he could say some kind of magic words to make me feel better but all he can say is I'll find him, your safe everything else he's been saying since this started. "I'll try making a few more calls in the morning," he says. He's been hounding every gear maker he can think off since getting that tip. "Its not going to do any good do you really think he is stupid enough to use his own name if he did get it made by a gear maker?" I snap. "Well you know…" He starts to yells but he stops himself. "I don't know what else to do," he says. "I'm sorry," I say feeling bad all he has done is try to support me and make me feel better since this started. "I'm going to check on Hope," I say getting up. I get out of the bed and but on my robe before heading to the nursery.**

**I see Hope fast asleep in the crib peaceful as anyone could be tucked under he blanket with her teddybear. "Hi princess," I say softly and lightly rubbing her head. I sit-down in the rocking chair we use to get her to sleep and watch her. This feeling of peace comes over me I'm so lucky to have this little girl in my life. I'm also amazed at how deeply she can sleep with Jake and I both yelling. Finally I head back for the bedroom I see Jake on the bed looking up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry," I say as I get back into the bed. "It's alright," he says one thing I love about Jake is when he says its alright it's alright he doesn't hold grudges with people he loves. He wraps his arms around me. "I wish I could be like Hope just tell me a story and out like a light," I say.**

**"Once upon a time…" "Jake," I say thinking he is about to make a stupid joke. "He we have tried everything else to get you to sleep might as well," I say. "Alright," I say. "Once upon a time there an irish idiot who wore the same jacket most of the time. One day he met a beautiful queen and they fell in love. And the irish idiot slays this black knight they lived happily ever after," Jake says. "Good story," I say. "So have you decided if you coming to the taping?" He asks. "I don't know do you want me to?" I ask. "No. Madison I don't want any where near that place until I have this guy beat to a bloody pulp," he says. "But Jake I don't want to be run off from my career," I says.**

**#Break#**

**"Look I can turn back right now," Jake says. "I've made up my mind Jake," I say. "Ok," he says worried as we pull into the Impact Zone. We park and and head into the building. "Oh my god Madison you came?" Christy Hemme says seeing us walking in. Jake shushes her not wanting to draw a crowd. No luck several doors open as people look at me like I'm back from the dead. "Yeah she's here now move along," Jake yells as we head for the private dressing room Dixie gave us this week. We get in and first thing Jake does is lock the door. I sit down and Jake sits next to me. It doesn't take to long before someone knocks on the door. "Who is it?" Jake yells standing up ready to fight. "Its Dixie," our boss says. Jake opens the door and lets her in.**

**"Madison I just want to say welcome back. If you need anything let management know," Dixie says. "I will," I say. "Dixie any update on finding that guy?" Jake asks. "I'm sorry but now Jake I know you have been looking things…" "I haven't found anything that tip was a dead end," Jake says. "Madison have you remembered anything else?" Dixie asks. "To be honest Dixie I'm not sure what is memory and what is my mind making it up," I say. Dixie leaves Jake and I alone we watch the show together. Austin Aries cut a promo saying he should be getting a title shot not Jake. Jake was for the final segment in a final face off with Roode. During a promo by Samoa Joe the video broke up and than I saw it the stalker on the screen.**

**"Hello Madison… Have you missed me? I have missed you. Now Jake I'm sure your about to star swearing but don't worry I'm not there tonight. But I will be back soon to claim her," He says. My mouth goes dry as I grab for Jake's hand. The screen goes black. "What the hell was that?" Taz asks as they go back to the table. "How did he break into the broadcast?" Todd asks. "I have no idea folks we have to take a break we hope to get a word with either Jake or Madison after that," Mike Tenay says. I turn to face Jake. "I think I should go to the TV truck and ask some questions but I won't leave if you want me to stay with you," he says. "I'll be fine go," I say. "You sure?" he asks. "Go Jake," I tell him. He leaves and I lock the door.**

**Watching on the TV I see the cameras catch Jake as he is at the TV camera yelling at the director. "Tell me Kevin how and the hell did that got on the broadcast?" Jake asks. "Jake listen we are looking into it. The video packages are pre loaded into the show to air some how that replaced a video on your match with Roode," Kevin says. "Well who has access?" Jake asks. "Well no one outside of the production team but this wouldn't be the first time the wrong person got in remember Daniels and Kaz during that whole AJ and Dixie thing," Kevin says. "So what anyone can get in there and put things into the show," Jake yells.**

**#Break#**

**Later that night Jake and Bobby Roode were set to have a face to face to end the show. Jake and I walked out together the fans cheering. Bobby Roode's music plays and he comes out holding the TNA world title. Roode gets in the ring and right in Jake's face. Jake controls himself but never takes his eyes off of Roode. Rood back off and both men are given microphones. "Let me make this clear again I had nothing to do with the attack on her. And I had nothing to do that video. My only concern is keeping MY title. And I don't need to play mind games to beat you Reed," Roode says. Jake takes a moment before responding. "You know Bobby your right you don't need to play mind games to beat me but you know what you don't need to a lot of things that you have done to win matches but you have done them anyway," Jake says getting right in Bobby's face.**

**Suddenly strange music starts to play. We all look over to the ramp where my stalker appears. "Reed he has nothing to do with me only goal is getting Madison," He says. Jake jumps out of the ring and runs at the guy as the lights go out when they come back on he is gone Jake stands where he just stood stunned.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**The Stalker had maged to pick up a win earlier in the night typing up the little feud he had been in lately. He settled in to watch the world title match that was just about to start. "No chance Reed wins," Aries said to to his buddy Kenny King. The Stalker laughed Aries was still mad he didn't get another title shot. Well to bad Austin at least you were in the title picture. But this would be the start of him finally getting to the next level and it would be great to make Madison pay.**

**_"Look I'm sorry but it's over," Madison says to him. "You really calling it off?" He asks her. "I'm not calling anything off we had a few dates. No one even knows we are seeing each other," Madison says. _**

**#Break#**

**JB stood by next to Jake for an interview before the title match. "Jake how are you able to focus…" Bobby Roode runs up from behind Jake and hits Jake with the world title belt. "Give me a break," Mike Tenay yells and Roode pulls Jake up and rams him into the wall. Roode grabs Jake and leads him towards the ring. "Bobby Roode has shown he will do anything to keep that title and now he jumps Jake Reed before the match," Todd says. Roode hits the double R spine buster on the ground. Roode finally gets Jake to the ring and tosses him into it. "Ring the god damn bell," Roode yells at Earl Hebner. Earl calls for the bell. Roode hits a neck breaker and covers count of one count of two Jake kicks out. Bobby pulls Jake up and whips Jake into the corner and than crushes him. Roode hits a big suplex and covers again count of one count of two Jake kicks out again. "Roode has got to believe he injured Reed enough to win the match quickly," Taz says. Roode drops a knee on Jake. Roode goes to drop another but Jake moves. Roode jumps up his knee hurting. Jake gets up and hits a clothesline.**

**"Jake has got to take advantage of this," Mike says. Both men start to get up but Roode gets up first and hits the nothern light lariat knocking Jake back down. Roode goes for the cross face but Jake gets to the ropes. Roode lets the hold go. Roode poses to mock the fans. "Get up outlaw," Roode yells. As Jake rolls outside of ring. Roode follows him out and whips Jake into the guard rail. "Jake hasn't even had a chance to take his ring jacket off," Todd says. "Well he didn't even get a chance to make an entrance he was jumped during the interview," Mike says. Roode picks Jake up and drops him on the guard rail. "This is where you have to dig deep if your Jake Reed," Taz says as Roode gets back in the ring. Jake gets to knee and finally pulls off his jacket before getting back in the ring. Roode lets Jake stand and than ties up with him and back Jake into the corner before hitting an elbow and than spinning suplex side slam and than he covers, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out.**

**Roode pulls Jake up and sets for the payoff but Jake lands on his feet and hits a release German suplex. "Oh he dumped Roode right on his head that is what Jake needed," Todd yells. Both men are up and Jake hits a spear. Jake gets up as Roode staggers to his feet and Jake hits a flying lariat. Roode sits up and Jake hits a rolling neck snap. Jake pulls Roode up and Roode thumbs him in the eye. Roode elbows Jake in the head knocking him down. "Bobby Roode always willing to play dirty to keep that championship," Mike says. Roode hits the Rude Awaking and than goes for the arm bar. Roode pulls Jake up and picks him up in a firemen's carry and hits the death valley driver. "With a page out of Jake Reed playbook," Taz says. Roode covers count of one, Jake kicks out. Roode is stunned. "Sometimes a big move can actually wake you up and if your own move I think it can give you even more motivation," Taz says. Jake stands up as Roode sits up allowing Jake to hit a shining wizard. Jake covers count of one count of two Roode kicks out. Jake locks in a cravat once they are on there feet. Jake starts to drive knees into Roode's body. "Taz talk about that hold and what allows Jake to do," Todd says. "Well this cravat pulls tons of pressure on Roode's neck allowing and when you control the head you control the body," Taz says and Jake hits a cravat cutter.**

**Roode rolls out of the ring. Jake gets up and and climbs to the top rope and leaps off the it but Roode moves and Jake hits the guard rail. "Jake hit hard there," Mike says. Roode smiles at the camera as he throws Jake back into the ring. Roode gives Jake a power bomb. Jake yells out in pain. Roode locks in the cross face. "Roode wants the ultimate humiliation he wants Jake to quit," Taz says. Roode pulls all the way back. Roode pulls to far and they roll over allowing Jake to escape the hold. Roode goes for the move again but Jake gets him in a small package count of one count of two Roode kicks out. Both men stand up and Roode kicks Jake right in the side. Roode sets up for the payoff but Jake counters into the hangman's clutch. Roode gets his head free and gets a hold of Jake's arms and turns the move into a arm bar. Jake fights to his knees and sweep Roode's legs. Roode is up first and hits the Double R and covers and this time puts his feet on the ropes. Count o one count of two Jake still kicks out. Roode pulls Jake out to the center of the ring and looks to set up a Boston Crab Jake kicks him off and Bobby his sent back knocking heads with Earl.**

**Jake gets up Roode is dazed allowing Jake to pick up for the Death Valley Driver and he hits it. Jake covers the fans count out loud "One, Two, Three," but Earl is still down. Jake gets up and tries to wake Earl up. Suddenly music starts to play and the Stalker makes his way out and stand on the ramp. Jake gets out of the ring and heads up the ramp. The stalker mocks Jake to attack him. Jake throws a punch but the stalker moves and kicks Jake right in the side. "Right into what has to be the badly injured ribs of Jake Reed," Todd says. The Stalker pulls Jake up and goes to slam him on the on ramp but Jake escapes and hits a huge upper cut sending the stalker rolling down the ramp. Jake goes after him and sits him up so he can pull off the mask. "Look out," Mike yells as Roode takes a chair and rams it into Jake's side. Jake drops and Roode hits him again and again before throwing Jake back in the ring. Earl Hebner has finally recovered just in time to miss everything. Roode hits the pay off and covers count of one count of two count of three. "DAMN IT he stole another one!" Mike yells. "Correction Mike that sick freak who is now making his escape through the crowd handed Roode one," Taz says.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**It was after the match and I was asked to give my thoughts. "Well Roode you did you kept that title. And consider this a reprieve see until I take of that freak in the mask I am not coming for that title again. So yeah you don't have to worry about me Bobby. And Hulk Hogan and Dixie Carter you have had enough time to figure out who this person is and you failed now I handle this my way. I don't care what I have to do who I have go through if I have to I will tear this whole company apart and there is nothing anyone can do to stop…" I start to cough violently my damn ribs are killing me it tough to breath. Just another damn thing I have to make this guy pay for.**

**#Break#**

**"Thanks," I say as Madison helps me rewrap my ribs the next day. She hands me a shirt and I pull it on in pain. "Lets just not go to work until they find this guy," Madison says. "Madison they are not finding this guy. That much is clear and if you and I both disappear odds are he won't appear again until we don't he's not just some guy go after us for a title or something this guy wants you and god only knows what he is going to pull next. Hell Madison he clearly knows how to get out of the Impact Zone with ease. He knows where we live Madison this has to end my ribs aren't that bad," I say. "Jake do you remember what happened the last time you had a rib injury? Do you remember passing out in the middle of the ring? Do you really want to risk that again?" I want to yell yes if it means protecting her but I know right now she is trying to protect me. I sit on the bed next to her. "Madison I'm not running away from this. Trust me I have learned that doesn't work," I say.**

**"Your not running," Madison insists. Her phone starts to ring and she goes to answer it. "Hello…" She drops the phone. I grab it and listen. "You will be mine Madison!" I hear a recorded message saying over and over again. I turn it off. That tears it. "Jake you need to wait until your have healed," Madison says once she calms down. "One week," I say.**

**#Break#**

**The Stalker was once again outside of Jake and Madison's home. Sure this was a risk but than again Jake was hurting ti wasn't like he could do much. Part of him was tempted to try break in but it was to risky. Reed was a known gun carrier when he wasn't at the Impact Zone and he would bring one to the Impact Zone if not for the theme park's rules. Besides what he had planned now would be good enough. It would be another move that would leave Madison shaken. Wearing a pair of overalls and a ball cap he looked like any other delivery person as he carried a box. And left it on the front step. In case anyone was watching he acted like he was ringing the bell.**

**#Break#**

**Early the next day I felt Madison get out of the bed. "Where are you going?" I ask no even opening my eyes. "For a jog," She says. I sit up. "No your not," I say. "Jake I'm not going to be a hostage in my own home anymore," Madison says pulling on her jogging clothes. "Hold on I come with you," I moving to stand only for pain to rocket through my body. "Jake I'll be OK I'm not going to leave the neighborhood," She says. "Take your phone if anything happens call me please," I say worried for her. I also know there is no way I am going back to bed so I finally get out of bed. I see Madison outside looking down at some box. I open the door. "What is it?" I asks. She moves aside and I see a stack of photos of her again taken from old photo shoots. The words you are mine written on them. Its the last one that really gets me it's a casual photo of Madison backstage at Impact years ago back when she had blonde hair this guys have been after her for years it seems. And finally there is a DVD at the bottom.**

**"I think we need to watch this," I say. We head inside and put it on she takes my hand. The stalker stands in front of a wall a camera in front of him his voice changer in place. "Hello Madison my dear. I am sorry to have to scare you like this but its what needs to be done. Soon you will be mine and everything will be ok," He says. I hate this guy more and more with each and every second. "And Reed you fool I know you are watching this I see you took this week off to recover well be there next week I will," He says.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Madison was pretty freaked out after that. It was time to take an extreme step. I was in my den and I pulled out my cell phone Madison was with Hope. I've done a lot of hard things in my life this is going to rank up there. Madison's parents had just moved back to Washington and had been asking Madison to visit with Hope. "Hello…yes I need two tickets for Seattle Washington one for my girlfriend one for out daughter…age one…first class…What do you have open in the next few days?…No return date let's leave it open… That's fine…" I pay for the tickets and than hang up putting my phone down my eye catches a photo of Hope, Madison, and I that is on my desk. "No come on Jake this is the right move he can't get to her if she isn't in Orlando," I think to myself. I go to the living room where Madison is with Hope. "Daddy," Hope says seeing me. "Hi Hope," I say taking her from Madison. "How you feeling?" I ask Madison. "Better," she says but I can tell she is lying.**

**We sit down on the sofa. "Hey I was thinking you need a break a chance to get out of Orlando," I say. "What?" She asks. "Well your mom and dad keep asking you to visit with Hope. Now would be a good time you and Hope could go up there and…" "Me and Hope what about you?" She interrupts to ask. "Well I would still be here in Orlando going after you know who," I say. "You want to leave?" She asks. "Madison I don't want you to leave. But this is the thing to do," I say. "Get rid of me and your daughter," She says hurt. "Madison please calm down I don't want you to leave but this guy is dangerous and I don't want you in danger anymore," I say.**

**"That's my choice to make not yours. How would you respond if I told to go back to Omaha," She says. "There is a difference Madison this guy isn't after me. He is after you," I say. "And I'm not leaving you and my home," Madison says. Hope starts to cry. "No honey don't get upset," I say trying to calm her. She doesn't stop and even shoves away from me. Madison takes her from me. "Shhh Shhh no tears," Madison says. Hope eventually stops. "Jake I'm not leaving. So drop it," She says. "Madison don't get mad I'm not trying to get rid of you," I say. "But you are," She says getting up and heading upstairs. "Damn," I say to myself. The doorbell rings. Just what I don't need to deal with anyone right now. Getting up I open the door to James Storm. "What do you want?" I ask. "To get the grinder you borrowed from me back I'm doing some work on my house," Storm says. "Oh right let me get it for you," I say heading for the garage.**

**"What's wrong with you?" Storm asks. "I don't want to talk about it but Madison and I had a fight," I say looking through my tools trying to find his damn grinder. "What did you fight about because your about to toss something through a wall. "I said I don't want to talk to talk about it," I say to him. "Well careful that wrench almost landed on my foot," He says. "You know I just want to keep her safe. But than I do something to keep her safe and I'm the bad guy all of a sudden. Its not like I don't want her and Hope here hell I do two things I wrestle and I hang out with her and the baby," I rant. "So now you do want to talk about it?" Storm asks. "NO!" I yell. I know I had that stupid god damn grinder some where in maybe I put it on my tool box.I open and starting tossing things out. "It's not like I'm going having parties or something. I'm going to trying to hunt this stalker down," I say.**

**"I wish AJ was here so I could send him to talk to you but since he's still MIA I guess I have to talk to you because you calm down your not going to find my grinder," Storm says. "He wants me to leave town," Madison yells standing at the door. "I want you to visit your parents until its safe to come back," I say. "What did I do wrong god you stick me in the middle of this," Storm says. "SHUT UP" Madison and I both yell at him. "Look both of you are a couple of stubborn mules. Madison understand Jake is only trying keep you safe but Jake come on moron sending her away without asking her first man your stupid," Storm yells. "I hate seeing you cry," I finally say. "Well leaving is going to make me and cry and its going to make your daughter cry," Madison says. "Look as soon as that guy is gone you'll come back," I say. "And what if you can't find him Jake?" Storm asks. "I will," I say. "What if you it takes you months how long is she supposed to wait?" Storm asks. "Will you shut up," I say. "He's right Jake what if he disappears or hell what is stop him from following me to Washington you can't lock me away to be safe forever," Madison says. "Honey I know but this really scares me how close this guy keeps getting," I say moving over to her. "Hey my grinder," Storm says but we ignore him.**

**"It scares me to Jake," she says talking my hand. "Alright if you don't want to leave than don't leave. My one goal is to keep you safe," I say. She kisses me. "I know but keep me safe with you," She says. "I give up Reed find my damn grinder and bring it to the taping," Storm says leaving. The door closes. "Oh wait I lent his grinder to Delirious ah I get it back next week," I say. She laughs. "Where's Hope?" I ask. "I put her down for a nap," Madison says.**

**"I'm sorry," I say. "Jake your heart was in the right place. But I'm not leaving," She says. "Well you have made that clear. And I'm glade this is to big to be alone in," I say kissing her again and than a good idea hits me. A very good idea. "Madison call Dixie tell her we had a fight and I'm not going to be at Impact this week," I say.**

**#Break#**

**The news spread quickly Jake and Madison having a massive blow up and Jake had walked out on her. The Stalker smiled this was unexpected but it was a benefit to him now he could make his move.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_**Note- Please review**_

**"So explain how this plan works again?" Madison asks me. "Simple the stalker doesn't think I'll be there you call him out to the ring and when he comes out I show up," I say. "How do you know he will show up?" She asks. "He wants you and if he thinks I'm not there he will strike," I say. "And how are you going to get into the Impact Zone without anyone knowing your there?" She asks. "Oh come on Madison I've made sneaking in and out of that place an art over the years hell i know ever inch of it better than anyone. Hell do you remember the last time I won the world title I was there all day and no one ever knew," I say. She sits up on the bed it's late at night and we have been talking about this most of the day since Storm left. I get up and wrap my arms around her. "Hey if your to scared we won't do this," I say. "No its just I want this over I want to feel safe but even if he does show up its not over," She says. She's right unless I can some how injury this guy it won't be over after this. "But its a step closer to being over," I say. "Alright let's do it," Madison says.**

**#Break#**

**The news had spread quickly once Jake had put it out that there been a huge fight between he and Madison and that he wasn't going to be at the next Impact taping. Hulk Hogan and Dixie Carter were waiting for Madison. The door opened and a camera was on her right away. "Madison what happened?" Dixie asks. "Jake and I had a fight," Madison says. "Its not safe for you here we still don't know who that guy is," Hogan says. "Its not safe for me anywhere," Madison says. "Madison we really think it would be best if you left," Hogan says. "I'm not leaving Hulk. If anything I am calling this guy out tonight," Madison says walking off. "Wait what?" Dixie says. "She can't be serious," Hogan says. "She has to be," Dixie says. "I'm going to call Reed maybe talk some damn sense into him," Hogan says heading for his office.**

**Dixie heads for the Knockouts dressing room where Madison is. A few of the girls are in there getting ready. "Madison can we please talk?" Dixie asks. Madison takes a breath. "Dixie I am not leaving I am calling this freak out. Its time to get my career and life back your not going to talk me out of it," Madison says. "Madison one of my jobs as owner of this company is to make sure my talent is safe. I could order you to leave," Dixie says. "Dixie let me ask you would you be saying that if i were a man? You have always treated the Knockouts as wrestlers first are you doing it now?" Madison asks. "If I thought some was this serious as a threat to a male wrestler I would," Dixie says. "Dixie I am not leaving let me take care of this," Madison says.**

**#Break#**

**My phone started to vibrate and it was Hogan. I ignore it figure if I am supposed to be the pissed off boyfriend I can get away with not taking a call. Plus I am sneaking into the Impact Zone right now no need to draw attieon to myself. I can't help but worry about Madison how is she holding up. I just hope she is ok. Me I just got to hide until the time is right and sometimes the best place to hide is in plain sight. And right now I am in pretty plan sight hell my biggest fear is someone figuring out who I am before I want to be seen. Hell Samoa Joe just walked by me and didn't notice me at all. "Welcome everyone to Impact Wrestlng!" Christy Hemme announced standing in the center of ring. "Your going to see all the great stars of TNA tonight, Jeff Hardy is here, Bobby Roode is here, Kurt Angle is here and he is facing Austin Aries in a special challenge match," Christy says. It the typical kind of things all ring announcers do before a show the old speech of do this have fun but don't do that I've heard speeches like this my whole life. Once she is done an dark match starts with Doc and some guy getting a tryout. Its a beatdown by Doc as he throws the guy around with ease the guy tries only to get chokeslammed down into the mat and pinned.**

**#Break#**

**"She's a Killer Queen" Rang out over the PA as the Impact Zone fans cheered. "Well Taz, Mike her she comes Madison Rayne a woman whose whole life has been turned upside down," Todd says. "And I can't believe Jake not showing up tonight. I don't care what happened with he and Madison he should be here with her right now," Mike says. Madison gets a microphone and stand in the center of the ring. "For weeks now you have done everything you can to scare me well no more you want me so badly here I am," Madison says. Nothing happens. "Come on you freak. You can only attack me in a locker room?" Madison yells. The music that played before starts again. The stalker appears on the ramp. "This can't happen someone needs to get out here," Mike says. "Mike she said she wanted to deal with… What the hell…" Taz yells as a fan dressed like Sting jumps over the rail and attacks the stalker. The fans has a bat and hits the stalker in the back of the legs causing him to fall. "Wait that's not a fan," Todd says as Jake unmasks.**

**Jake Hits a shinning wizard to the guys head and than starts to go for the mask the guy is wearing. The guy tries to move away but Jake won't let go. Madison gets out of the ring and kicks the guy allowing Jake to get the mask off. "Oh my god it's Magnus," Mike Tenay says. "Magnus are you kidding me?" Taz yells. Magnus breaks away and goes into the crowd but Jake follows after him. Magnus reaches a door but Jake is right behind him. "Magnus," Jake yells running towards the parking lot. Magnus has gotten to his car and has jumped in. Jake kicks at the window as the car starts and drives off. Jake can only look as the man behind this nightmare escapes for now.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**I made my way to the Locker Room area as quick as I could several people try to stop and talk to me and I blow them off. I see Madison and rush over to her. "You ok?" I ask hugging her. "I'm fine. But we need to talk," Madison says. "Ok," I say a little confused she leads to a office and for once I'm smart enough to check and make sure those camera aren't following us they are but I give them a look that scares them off I also close the door and lock it. "I know why he is doing this," Madison says. "Ok," I say again even I'm smart enough to know who's talking about and not to make any jokes right now. "Just don't get mad," She says. "I won't," I say not sure why I would get mad. "You have to understand it was a long time ago it was before us it was before we meant anything to each other," She says. "Madison just tell me what you need to say," I say. "Magnus and I dated,'" She says. "So that's why he's doing this," I say. "Jake I'm sorry I never told you," She says. "Madison calm down and why do you think I'd be mad?" I ask. "Because I never told you and I know how you are…" I kiss her. "Madison calm down please. Let's take it from the beginning," I say. "Years ago Magus and I dated for a while. I didn't want anyone to know so we kept it quite and we broke up," Madison says. "Was it a bad breakup?" I ask.**

**She paces back and forth. "When we first got together he was wonderful. And when I asked him to keep our relationship a secret he said he understood saying he knew how people talk. I would even say he was sweat," She says. I don't say anything just listening to her talk. "Than Jay Lethal got let go," She says. "Jay Lethal?" I ask confused. "On his way out I gave him a hug pretty much all the Knockouts did we all knew he might never get another chance back and he freaked out once we got back to his place that night. The only person I've ever seen that angry is you but you had a reason," She says. "He did lay a hand on you?" I ask. "No but he scared me so I ended it. And than he let it go he almost acted like we barely knew each other," Madison says. "Guess he was stewing about it," I say. "Your not mad I never told you are you?" She asks. "Madison no… Besides you never hold my past against me. But I am going to make that SOB pay," I say. We leave the room and head for the car I turn to face Hogan one time and just say "I want him in a match next week." He nods.**

**#Break#**

**"God damn it!" Magnus thought as he drove off into the night. How could he have been that stupid. He had stayed one step ahead of Reed this whole time and now he had blown it now everyone knew he was behind the stalking of Madison. "This isn't the end of me. This is only getting started. Hell I don't care what Hogan does there is no way I am backing off," Magnus thought.**

**#Break#**

**It was later at night and Madison was fast asleep me not so much. I let out a deep breath and roll over still no luck. Madison wraps her arms around me as she wakes up. "Can't sleep?" She asks yawning. "No I'm sorry I woke you up," I say. "Its ok I've kept you up a lot lately. What's wrong?" She asks. "I think I should just get out of bed drive over that apartment building he lives in and bust his damn door down," I say. She doesn't need to ask who I am talking about. "Hogan said you would get a match with him next week," She says. "That's not enough. This guy gets another week hell he could be out there right now," I say getting up. "FIrst keep your voice down because if you wake Hope I am going to kill you second you can wait a week to renew the Irish and British war," Madison says. "This isn't a time for a joke this freak could still be planning," I say. "I'm sure he is but now you know who he is," Madison says.**

**"Doesn't mean he's going to give up," I say. "So what are you going to do just run over to his house in the middle of the night and get arrested," Madison says. She's right for the most part wrestlers are given tons of leeway when it comes to what do on the show but outside of the show we are held to the same laws as everyone else. "Well maybe going to jail would be a good thing…" "Stop right there you are not going to jail and it would not be worth it and I'm not taking Hope to visit her father in jail," Madison says. "You just don't get it," I say and man I'm an idiot the things that coms out of my mouth. "Really Jake I don't get it? I don't get it I was the one that got stalked but I don't get it," She rants leaving the room. "Jake you idiot," I think to myself. A few seconds later she comes back. "You leave your the jerk I'm taking the bed," She says picking up my pillow and tossing it out of the room.**

**"I'm sorry I said the wrong thing of course you get it," I say. She's silent but still very mad. "Madison I failed you hell if I hadn't gotten him tonight I still wouldn't know it was Magnus. Hell if James Storm hadn't shown up that night…" "I'm ok Jake," She says. "I know your ok but I can't help but think about what if," I say. "I know you worry about me Jake but I'm safe," She says. I know she is but I gotta send a message next week.**

**#Break#**

**"I refuse to wrestle Reed!" Magnus said into his phone. "You don't have a choice," Hulk Hogan replied. "I think I do Hulk see I have a right to be safe and make sure my career isn't destroyed and Reed is a nut job so I am refusing to wrestle him until you can some how assure me I am safe," Magnus says. "You want to be safe change careers. I'm the boss you want to stay in TNA than your wrestling this match," Hogan says. "Hogan your a smart man I'm sure you have heard about all the lawsuits against the NFL for not doing enough to protect it's players well I know a few people in the legal profession that could no doubt make a case given Reed's history of being an insane," Magnus says. Hogan knows he might have a point. "Magnus do you really expect to dodge Reed forever?" Hogan asks. "Fair enough Hulk but if I wrestle Reed I want the rules enforced and I want to pick the referee," Magnus says. Hogan takes a second to think. Reed was so desperate to get his hands on Magnus he was worried about what he would do if the match was pulled. Hogan remembered the way Reed had gone after Immortal but still doing this would put Reed in a risky situation.**

**"Do you want to lose your main event or not boss?" Magnus taunts. "Alright Magnus you got it but don't get to cocky trust me I once tried to throw every road block in Reed's way and you saw what happened," Hogan says. "Good," Magnus says hanging up. "So he agreed," Doug Williams says. "Yeah he agreed. So you ready?" Magnus asks. "Of course. After all he already gave Reed the match do you think the old man has the spine to take it away," Magnus says. "Alright I'm ready," Williams says.**

_**Note- Yeah I know it took a long time to get this up sorry. I will work harder going foreword and as always please review.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**When I got to the Impact Zone there was a camera crew waiting. "So let me guess you guys want a promo. What you want some jokes well I don't feel like laughing. See the only thing I want to do right now beat even drop of blood out of Magnus' body. But this coward pull some BS and now Hogan warns me I've to keep control if I do what what to do to this coward this freak this worthless piece of shit he's going to sue the company. Basically according to Hulk I get the match but I have to do it within the rules and oh he gets to pick the referee. Magnus my old man used to say no sooner or later all people get what is coming to them," I say.**

**#Break#**

**Magnus made his way to the ring. "How this guy can demand anything from this company after the stuff he has pulled the drama he put Madison Rayne threw… I hope Jake destroys this guy," Mike Tenay says. "Mike the reports from the back has been Jake is like a caged animal passing back and forth," Todd Keyley says. "Oh give me a break guys. Have you ever thought Magnus might have been set up?" Taz asks. "Set up it's not like there was a just some picture of Madison in his bag he was wearing the damn outfit," Mike replies. "But still we should hear him out," Taz says. Magnus gets a microphone but before he can speak Jake's music starts. Jake runs to the ring and Magnus bails out. Jake grabs the microphone. "I don't give a damn what you have to say. Get your referee out here and lets start this," Jake yells before throwing the microphone at Magnus. Magnus actually catches it. "Reed calm down it was never about you it was all about Madison and I. But sine you can't wait allow me to introduce the referee Doug Williams," Magnus says. "You gotta be kidding me," Mike say. "Doug Williams the long time partner, friend, mentor, of Magnus," Todd says. "Brilliant I always knew Magnus was one of the smart ones," Taz says. Williams already had a referee shirt one and gets in the ring and forces Jake away from the ropes.**

**Magnus gets in the ring and attacks Jake from behind and than Williams calls for the bell. Magnus starts to stomp at Jake and than picks him up whips him into the corner for a short clothesline. Magnus covers and Williams quickly 1 and 2 Jake kicks out. Jake gets up and Magnus hits an uppercut Jake goes to answer back with a punch of his own but Williams grabs his arm yelling "open the hand," Allowing Magnus to hit Jake in the back. Magnus drops a knee on Jake. Magnus pulls Jake up for a power bomb. Magnus stands up to play to the crowd. "Madison this is for you," Magnus says. Jake pops up and as Magnus turns around he gets speared. Magnus gets up grabbing his mid section Jake goes for the flying lariat but Williams trips him. "Oh come on this is a joke," Mike says. Magnus hits Jake with a short arm clothes line and than hits the mag daddy driver Williams counts fast 1 and 2 Jake kicks out. Magnus than hits a slingshot elbow and covers again Jake kicks before Williams can even count.**

**Magnus hits a big scoop slam and than runs to the ropes going up for the elbow. Jake gets up and hits the ropes crouching Magnus on the ropes. Jake hits an iconoclasm. Magnus sits up allowing Jake to hits a rolling neck snap. Jake pulls Magnus up and hits a slingshot suplex. Jake locks on a cravat and goes for the hangman's clutch but Williams pulls him off. "Thats a choke Jake," Williams yells. "That is not a choke is face lock and it's legal that's why Jake has used it many times," Mike says. Magnus is still hurting but starts to stand up Jake gives him a German suplex he than rolls through and hits a second one he than rolls through again and repositions his hands and hits a Dragon Suplex with a bridge for the pin. Williams doesn't count and Jake finally lets the move go. Jake gets up and shoves Williams. Magnus rolls out of the ring and gets a chair. Williams stars to warn Jake he will DQ him and than Magnus hits Jake in the back with the chair just as Williams turns around to "miss" it.**

**Magnus stop picks up Jake and hits a vertical suplex and than locks in a clover leaf. "Do you want to quit Reed?" Williams asks. Jake reaches out for the ropes but Williams kicks his hand off. Jake some how reverse the hold and turns it into a cloverleaf of his own. Williams pulls Jake off and hits the Chaos Theory. "This isn't supposed to be a damn handi capped match," Mike says. Magnus covers but Hulk Hogan's music hits and the GM makes his way out followed out by a referee who rushes down to the ring why Hogan pulls Williams out of the ring and KO's him with a big punch. "The GM taking over this match," Todd says.**

**Magnus gets up to yell at Hogan. Jake gets and spins Magnus around to hit an overhead belly to belly suplex. "I think Magnus is in real trouble here," Taz says as Jake smashes a knee into the brits face. Jake pulls Magnus up and hits the Nebraska Nuke. Jake hits the flying lariat and than climbs up the ropes before coming up with a big splash. Jake pulls Magnus up and rams his head into the corner. Jake sits Magnus up on the top rope. Unseen by Jake, Magnus reaches into his tights. Jake goes up looking for a bell to back suplex. but Magnus hits him and Jake drops. "Wait guys I think Magnus has a roll of quarters in his fist," Todd says as Magnus tosses something away. Jake is down and Magnus comes hits the elbow drop and covers the referee counts, count of one count of two, count of three. Magnus gets up and runs out of the ring. "The winner of the match Magnus," Christy Hemme.**

**#Break#**

**"This is over I proved I am better than Reed," Magnus says backstage as Williams stands next to him. "And Hulk Hogan how dare your…" Before Doug can finish they see Jake running towards them. "Sorry mate," Magnus yells as he throws Williams at Jake so he can run off. Jake spears Williams and than gets up to chase Magnus. Williams grabs Jake's leg tripping him. Jake turns back and kicks Williams in the face. "Oh you want some Doug," Jake yells as starts to reign blows down on Williams. Jake pulls Williams up and tosses him into a door. The door shatters. Jake grabs a piece of the broken wood and drives it into the eye of Williams. Referees and agents run up and pull Jake away as Williams screams in pain. "Jake didn't get his hands on Magnus but he got took out the one alley Magnus had left," Todd says.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Note- Just something real quick since I am sure all TNA fans know they are on the road now since this story is set prior to lockdown they are still in the Impact Zone. And as always please review.**

**Getting home that night I checked on Hope who was sleeping peacefully in her bed with her teddy bear Bo next to her. Kissing her on the head I whisper. "I love you baby," I say. Man am I sore its just the usual pain from a hard match but still its just going to lay down and got to sleep and just hold my love girlfriend in my arm. I open the door and a baseball is swung at my head I duck but it just barely misses me and leaves a massive hole in the wall. I look at Madison in shock. Hope starts to cry she drops the bat and runs to the nursery. "Thank god I carry my gun with me," I think.**

**Getting up and check out the hole in the wall. Its clear Madison swag that bat to do damage and the look in her eyes told me it was out of pure panic. Heading for the nursery I see Madison taking care of Hope. She eventually get Hope back sleep and than comes back to our room. "I'm sorry," She says. "Madison what happened?" I ask. "I heard something in the hall and thought it could be Magnus…" She is getting upset again. This reminds me of how I was after I was injured by King Mo. "Madison I know your scared but do you remember when King Mo injured me and I was so afraid of getting back so you if you need to cry I'm here if you need to yell I'll listen but how can I help," I say. "I am so ashamed of myself for being like this," Madison says. I hug her. "I didn't get him tonight but I will," I say. "Not if I whack you with a baseball next time you come home," she says. "Do you remember when King Mo hurt me and I was breaking down and you helped understand that I couldn't live like that," I say. I think my words hit a nerve. "She looks in the mirror. "I need to start being the Queen Bee again," She says. "Yes you do," I say. She picks up one of the crowns she keeps on her dresser. "I wish there was some way we could this around on him… And there is," Madison says. "Huh?" I ask. "Magnus knows me but I know him," Madison says. I see that devious little mind of her's working. "What do you know about him?" I ask. "Well lets start with how set in his ways he is…**

**#Break#**

**Magnus was heading for lunch there was a wonder small restaurant that served British food that he went to every Saturday. Entering the place his was stunned sitting at a table right by the door was Reed drinking a soda. "Hey Magnus," Reed says. Magnus turns and leaves. "Hey where you going man," Jake yells out. Magnus wasn't an idiot he looked over his shoulder but Reed wasn't following. He thought about calling the office to complain and threaten but it hit him there was no ground to stand on Reed was there first and he didn't attack him so what could he do.**

**#Break#**

**Magnus picked up a towel from the shelf the health club provided for member normally there was only one or two people using the lap pool. Pulling his googles he head for the pool. One person was swimming. "Hey man how is it going?" A voice says from Behind Magnus calls out. He turns around and sees Reed. "You lay one hand on me…" Reed just takes one step and Magnus backs up and leave the pool area.**

**#Break#**

**Magnus was going nuts some how Reed was everywhere he had gone for the past week. Reed was now stalking him. The good news was in his apartment building he was safe. After all the doorman wouldn't let just anyone in. Heading inside after a long day. "I'm sorry but I don't think its gong to work my girlfriend and need a little more room," Jake says exiting the manager's office. "Oh hey Magnus," Jake said. Magnus spins out the door leaving again.**

**#Break#**

**Now for the part of the plan I didn't tell Madison about mainly because she would kill me over this I had snuck my way onto the roof and and climbed over and down. Ok Magnus is three floors from the top and its not that hard to get down I just hope no one sees me. Landing on his terrace I pull out my lock picks and get in. I pull on a mask and wait. It takes thirty minutes but eventually he returns home. Once he puts his keys down I rush him and toss him into a wall. "Your going to pay," I say to him and than leave I want my payback publicly I want to humilate this guy in front of the world. But I can resist I turn back and kick him in the head.**

**#Break#**

**"So Reed your upset Reed went out to eat, went swimming, and is looking for a new place to live," Hogan says. "He attacked me in my home," Magnus yells. "You told the police the guy was in a mask and Reed has an albi," Hogan says. "Its his girlfriend and you know what he is like Hogan do you remember the things he pulled with Immortal," Magnus yells. "Magnus you don't have a leg to stand on. You have no proof Reed broke in," Hogan says. "I want payback," Magnus. "You want revenge I'll give you revenge you and Reed next week," Hogan says. "Wait that's not what I said…" "I'll make it even better no DQ," Hogan says.**

**#Break#**

**The phone rings. "Hello…Thanks boss…" I say before hanging up. "Well?" Madison asks. "It worked he opened the door and Hogan is throwing him through it," I say. "Yes," Madison says. I hug her. "You ready for stage two," Madison asks me. "Oh hell yeah and I'm deadly to finally get my hands on him," I say.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Before my match with Magnus, Madison and I wanted to have a positive day so we took Hope to the park for a picnic. "Jake I understand Hope is going to be messy when she eats but your an adult," She says as I try to whip something off my jeans. Hope laughs. "Oh think that's funny do you?" I ask looking at her. "Yes," Hope says. "Hope did daddy and I ever tell you why we gave you that name?" Madison asks. "No," Hope says. "Well we were trapped…" "Jake," Madison says. "What? We we were trapped in an elevator I said I hope we have a name picked out by her first birthday and you thought it was a great name," I say. "Now how we gave her the name but why we gave her the name Hope," Madison says. "Sadly because we couldn't agree on any other name," I say. "Thanks for running whatI meant to be a nice moment with our daughter," Madison says. "Sorry," I say. Madison picks Hope and up sits Hope in her lap."We… well I named you Hope because hope is something everyone needs it keeps us going and it just worked for you," Madison says.**

**"You know honestly I couldn't imagine her with a different name if we had gone with Jane or Lauren," I say. "Well you shot down every name I came up with," Madison says. "You did the same to all of mine," I remind her "No fight," Hope scolds us and we both laugh. "We are not fighting we are just reminding each other," I say to Hope. "We need to have more days like these days," Madison says. "Fine by me than again your old man doesn't wind getting examined by a doctor is a win for me Hope," I say. Hope ignores me she has spotted a slide and and I can tell she wants to go down it. "You want to play honey?" Madison asks. "Yeah," Hope says.**

**#Break#**

**Magnus stood in front a camera. "There seems to this feeling that Jake Reed is just going to destroy me but one thing you people seem to be forgetting is the fact Reed just isn't that smart. Reed will come charging headfirst per usual and let just say I managed to protect myself once and I will do it again. And Reed I'm not one of those fools like Jarrett or Immortal or Daniels and Kaz so I know you see I have been studying you for a long time. And Madison darling see you afterword," Magnus says.**

**#Break#**

**Madison was backstage in the dressing room Dixie was letting her and Jake use. "Hey Jake we need you for that Shop TNA video," One of the agents yells. "You going to be ok?" Jake asks Madison. "Yeah I'll be fine," She says. Jake leaves and Madison starts to pace feeling a little nervous. The door opened and Magnus walked in. "Hello beautiful I think we need to talk," He says. "Jake!" She yells. "I know you were stupid enough to fall for this," Jake who was hiding out in a nearby closet says coming back in the tire iron in his hand. "Now hold on Reed," Magnus says as Jake swing at him. "This isn't right they set him up," Taz says as Magus runs out of the room with Jake chasing him. "Couldn't happier to a nicer guy," Mike says. Jake gets a chair and throws it at Jake but Jake just tosses the chair to the side. Jake tackles Magnus from behind. Jake rams Magnus into a wall dazing him and than carries him out to the ring. "Wait this match isn't supposed to happen now I have the run down its Supposed to be Garrett Bischoff in action," Taz yells. "Yeah like Jake cares," Mike says. Earl Hebner runs out and calls for the bell.**

**Jake whips Magnus into the corner and than splashes him before punching right in the face. Jake picks Magnus up for a gorilla press slam. Magnus thumbs Jake in the eyes and Jake drops him. Magnus than low blows Jake. Madison makes her way out. "Come on Jake," Madison yells. Magnus drives an elbow to the back of Jake's head. Magnus sets up for the Mag Daddy Driver but Jake blocks it. Magnus clubs Jake in the back. Magnus finally hits the move and covers count of one count of two Jake kicks out. Magnus pulls Jake up and throws him out of the ring. Magnus gets out of the ring and gets a chair. Jake stands up using the ring post to stand Magnus swings the chair but Jake ducks and Magnus smacks the steel and drops the chair.**

**Jake turns around and clotheslines Magnus over the guard rail. "This match is spilling out into the fans," Todd says. "Thank you captian obvious," Taz says. Both Jake and Mangus stand Mangus tries to whip Jake into the wall but Jake counters and does it to Magnus. Magnus turns and goes up the stars deeper into the crowd. Jake follows him up Magnus reaches the top Jake grabs him from behind and tries to dump him over. "Oh Jake has gone into the place in his head where he's most dangerous," Mike says. Magnus is able to kick Jake off. The two men start to exchange punches and kicks. Jake loses his footing and falls down the steps. Magnus comes down and knees Jake in the head.**

**Magnus pulls off his T-shirt and uses it to choke Jake. "You are worthless," Magnus yells. Jake tries to pull the shirt off but Magnus rears back on the choke. Jake finally is able to get a hold of Magnus leg and breaks the choke. Jake gets a chair and rams it into's Magnus ribs. The two men fight toward the entrance ramp and the announce table. "Hey the better not touch me," Taz says. Magnus goes to slam Jake's head into the table but Jake' blocks it and instead rams Magnus into the table and than he does it again and than a third time before picking up one of the monitors and hits Magnus with it. Magnus is dazed and Jake goes to spear him but Magnus falls away and Jake hits the wall of ramp. Magnus quickly clotheslines Jake in the back. Magnus covers and the referee counts, count of one count of two, Jake kicks out. Magnus throws Jake down the ramp towards the ring. Magnus goes under the ring and pulls out a table and than puts Jake on it. Magnus climbs onto the turnbuckle and than comes off with an elbow. "Both men have got to be hurt after that," Todd says.**

**Magnus is able to stand up first and goes back under the ring and pulls out a pair of handcuffs and than pulls Jake up to handcuffs him to the ropes. Magnus picks up the ring bell hammer and goes to hit Jake. But than Madison jumps in the way and gets hit instead. "Oh god," Todd says. Mangus just turns and leaves as the EMT's rush out to check on Madison why the ring crew works to free Jake. Once he is free Jake rushes over to Madison who is still down and not moving.**

**#Break#**

**"Madison you defnetly have a concussion and I'm a little worried about that eye," The Doctor says. "Can I at least go home tonight?" She asks. "That would be fine just be careful," The Doctor says. "Thanks," I say as I help Madison up she has a massive bruise on her face. "I'm ok," She says. "Your not ok you took a hit with a hammer," I say. "I'll be fine," She insists as we head for the elevator. "Thank you for trying to protect me," I say. "Nothing you wouldn't do for me," She says.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_**Notes- First please review this story it helps to keep me going. Second I ignoring the TNA UK tour because I had some issues working it in. Also I did a little set up for something to come.**_

**I stand in front of Dixie Carter's desk the next day. "I've been in this company a long time. There have been ups and downs and you have given me plenty over of the years. So I can't demand anything from you at this stage. But I am asking you to give me this match with Magnus. Lock me and him in a cage and let me settle this. If not for me than for Madison ok," I beg to her and her father Bob Carter. "Jake we get where you are coming from but…" "Mr Carter… Bob this guy came after my family. My girlfriend has a massive bruise on her face. This guy stalked her and it's clear he's not stoping unless I stop him now," I say. "Alright Jake you have it at Lockdown you and Magnus in a cage," Dixie says. "Thank you," I say.**

**#Break#**

**"You can't make me do this," Magnus yells into his phone. "Yes we can at the end of the day you work for TNA and Dixie Carter is ordering this match," Hulk Hogan said. "I will sue…" "Fine sue and be locked up in court wasting the best days of your career," Hogan says. Magnus knows Hogan has a point. "Fine but let Dixie and Jake know I'm not going to be some push over unlike some people I'm not stupid enough to lose to Reed," Magnus says. "You have already lost you made him mad," Hogan says.**

**#Break**

**Madison awoke early in the morning it wasn't uncommon with a young child she had learned the value in waking up early to enjoy a little quite. Jake o the other hand had always been a nighthawk and just rolled over burying his face into the pillow. Heading into the bathroom Madison got a look at her face in the mirror the bruise was still pretty dark but starting to heal. Her mom and dad had both called her to check on her and scold her for doing taking the shot to protect Jake her dad even saying Jake could take it. She didn't care. She would do it again. Jake had told her they were a family and just like he couldn't allow her to get hurt she could't allow him to get hurt.**

**After her shower and started to put on her make up to cover up the bruise. It hurt to touch it even lightly with a brush. But she managed it get it done. "Mommy…Daddy," She heard Hope yell out. Heading for Hope's room Madison smiled. "Morning Hope," she said. "Mommy," Hope said reaching up to her. Picking her up Madison gave her a kiss. "You ready to start a new day?" "Yes." Walking out of the room. "Daddy," Hope says seeing Jake tiredly walking out of the master bedroom. "Hi sweatpea and morning beautiful," he says before kissing both of them. "You need to shave," Madison halfway jokes rubbing his stubbled face. "How are you feeling?" He asks her. "I'm ok," she says.**

**After breakfast Madison watched as Jake took Hope over to the living room to play. "You want to play with your blocks?" Jake asked. "Yes," Hope said. Madison smiled watching father and daughter play together. She could se how much Jake enjoyed being father. She also knew Jake was going to make Magnus pay for everything he had done.**

**#Break#**

**"You know I should never have taken this damn meeting," Rob Terry said to Magnus. "Rob we go back a long way," Magnus says. "We do back to when we first joined TNA. Back when you treated me as nothing but a damn body guard," Rob says. "Still treated you better than that Robbie E wanker," Magnus says. "True enough," Rob says. "Rob tougher we took over the tag division we can do it again…" What about Douglas?" "When he has had a chance to heal up…" "Magnus you must think I am really an idiot I get what you are doing. You want me to take out Reed," Rob says. "Think about what it would do for your career," Magnus says. "Ruin it just like every other person that goes after him. You signed your own death warrant," Rob says.**

**#Break#**

**Backstage it was one of those days everyone was tense and for once it wasn't about something I was dong it was Bully Ray and Brooke Hogan's wedding. A gift in my hand I headed into Bully's locker room. "Reed is this on right?" He asks me. "No have you never tied a damn bow tie before?" I ask. "Hell no I would only but this damn thing for Brooke," he says dear god I hope I wasn't this much of a wreck the two times I got married. "Well here is Madison and mine's gift," I say handing him the box. "Your Irish I know this has got to be the real good Irish… Glasses," Bully says disappointed that it wasn't whisky. "There Pewter Champage Flutes," I say. "Gee thanks just what I need something to gather dust," Bully says. "That's what a wedding gift for. All and all man good luck," I say if only I knew folks but that's another story.**

**#Break#**

**"So Taz I know you are worried about being best man but I bet Magnus is more worried about being locked in a cage with this man," Todd says as Jake makes his entrance for a match. "Magnus I like you dude but you are out of your depth in a cage with Jake Reed," Taz says. Jake jumps into the ring and take off his ring jacket. Joey Ryan's music starts to play and he makes his entrance. Kenny gets a microphone before getting in the ring. "Now hold on I'm one of the hottest stars in TNA rocketing up the ranking here in TNA and they put me in here with Old Man Reed," Joey says. Jake just rolls his eyes and motions for Joey to enter the ring. "And Madison I get it you don't want that loser Magnus so when sick of this old man give me a call see I have heard that you can be a real…" Jake hits a suicide dive and takes Ryan out.**

**Jake tosses Joey back into the ring and than climbs back in as the referee calls for the bell. Jake pulls Joey up and than power slams him back down and than pulls him up again for a snap suplex. Jake hits a Death Valley Driver on Joey. "Get up Magnus," Jake yells. "Did he just call him Magnus?" Taz asks. "I have a feeling Jake has snapped," Mike says. Jake drops a knee to the back of Joey's head. Joey tries to roll out of the ring but Jake pulls him back to the center. Jake pulls Joey up for a powerbomb and than locks in the hangman's clutch. Joey taps quickly and than Jake drops the hold.**

**Joey rolls out of the ring and heads up the ramp while Jake's music starts to play but than cuts off as Magnus' starts to play. Magnus comes out doing a mocking clap. "Hello Jake," Magnus says. Jake doesn't say anything just staring daggers at Magnus. "For once you have nothing to say. Well that's fine see Reed everyone thinks you and I in a cage will result in your big revenge but think about it every step of the way I've been a head of you. And Madison your not safe now or ever," Magnus says. Jake snaps and rushes out of the ring charging at Magnus. Magnus uses the microphone to hit Jake in the head and than toss him off the ramp.**


End file.
